MLP: Of Nights, Wubs, Rainbows and Love
by Darkrai's Prodigy
Summary: Kairas Sinclair wanted mercenary of the 77th disavowed Lucky Reapers group is being hunted down by the government that contracted his battalion but after a mission goes FUBAR he gets sent to a certain deity and is then transported to the magical land of Equestria where he will finally find love and be at peace. Rated M for future chapters. Anthro Ponies. (Way better in my oppinion)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi guys well i just wanted to say after posting this It was my birthday hopefully by the time im done with this not it'll be 2:30 am . But im getting sidetracked anyway mistress take it away**

 **Darkrai: Take what I already took your virginity remember?**

 **Prodigy: GAH NOT THAT!**

 **Darkrai: Oh the disclaimer**

 ***Clears throat***

 **Darkrai: My little Prodigy does not own My Little Pony because if he did it wouldn't be rated for children.**

 **Prodigy: Mistress!**

 **Darkrai: Hihihi**

 **Prodigy:Whatever well without further ado MLP: Of Nights, Wubs, Rainbows, and Love!**

 **Darkrai: Finally! Now come here my sweet "prodigy"!**

 **Prodigy: Sorry guys no free shows!**

 ***Closes laptop***

 **Speech: "..."**

 **Thought: '...'**

 **Telepathy:** ** _Looks like this_**

Ch. 1 New Life. New Start. Oh well

"Shit. I'm screwed was all I thought when I heard the explosion right behind me. Pause. Let me start over. My name is Orion Sinclair and I am with the mercenary group the 77th disavowed and wanted Grim Reapers. We were a merc battalion of 250 strong but our numbers dwindled because we were hit by other merc groups that the Feds hired. We are wanted on four continents and 56 countries. I was in a routine assassination mission when it went to shit pretty much. One of our guys sold us out and now it's only me and two squads of mercs like my own squad, man I hope they didn't die but ill soon see enough the others as well. I'm deviating from my story so you know what. Play.

"AGHHHH!"- I yell

Then I black out.

I open my eyes and I'm floating in a dark space. Nothing is around me no one, no thing. Just black empty space.

"Aww fuck don't tell me I'm in Limbo!"-I yell

"No hahaha you're not mortal." I hear a voice chuckle and explain to me

I look around and notice some solid black ground. I look around and notice a dark hooded figure.

"Aww shit don't tell me. Thanatos huh?"-I said in an exasperated way

"Mortal that hurts we gods have feelings too"-Thanatos said in a pained voice

"Heh sorry dead man but this ain't my type of wonderland.

"Well what are you doing here mortal I was scheduled to have your soul 33 years from now."

Fuck I was gonna be 56 when I died. Damn I lived pretty good. What was my cause of death then?"

"At that age it was a bullet wound protecting a very loved person."

"Heh I knew it!"

"Don't get too excited. Now that you're here I'll give you a choice either you can stay in purgatory/ limbo, or you can go to another world reborn with that worlds qualities but you will have the knowledge, home and your belongings with you still and also you if you do go to the other world you will become my envoy. Meaning that you will be doing jobs for me here and there other than that you'll live a peaceful life."/p

"Wow that sounds too good to be true, I don't want to go to purgatory or limbo to wait out my sentence"-Kairas Sinclair

"You say like it's a bad thing"- Thanatos said in an understated tone

"But I have to choose the other world I'd rather live more of another life. You know like have a fresh start in this world."

"Ok then it's settled step through this portal and it shall take you to that world."

"Oh and death would I still retain my memories?"

"Hmm actually yes you would"

"Cool and all my merc. weapons?"

"Yes to that as well you'll most possibly need some if not most."

"Ok then as Neil Armstrong once said one small step for man one giant leap for mankind."

And Kairas Sinclair stepped through the portal and disappeared

*With Thanatos*

"I actually like that mortal Armstrong. Good man. Shame he had to die how he did.

"Hmm he might be able to bring in some other things as well he will need to find out on his own though. Hmmm he's a good kid hopefully he can find something there. Only time will tell."

*With Kairas*

''Agh shit my head hurts."

Thinking it was all just a dream I looked down at my hands and saw my arms were another color.

"Holy shit!"

When I said that whatever was on my back popped open and they were wings I put my hands on them.

"So soft..."

I then look at my color skin and it was a midnight blue color and I somehow folded the wings back into place. I then took a look at my reflection near a pool of water and see my eye color is blue with an inline of red I look down at myself and see myself in my fatigues of the merc unit and smile. I look around and as I did I find a care package with a note attached to it saying,

"Kairas Sinclair here is a present for this world. You will find your personal belongings in here as well as some other things that I have listed in this paper:

1x Apple Laptop w/ your music and built in Internet

1/2 a Ton of ammunition generic/special

5x Sub Machine guns

3x Snipers

6x Pistols

2x Heavy Machine Guns

1x Specter Transition-able face mask and suit (look up specter StarCraft II)

2x Japanese styled samurai swords

1x Samurai warlord armor set

8x Sets of clothing

And finally 250,000 bits (the society you live in has this type of currency)/p

After I was finished reading this I look in and took most of the things described out and at the bottom was something I thought I would faint and fall over as another note read:

Oh and also here are a couple more presents

One of them was an actual replica Dead Space armor suit which will change its features if you know the armor sets and the other were wrist blades like that of Assassins Creed but the blades were much longer by 3 or 4 inches and a casual military styled clothing set. I took off the clothes I wore and put the military styled clothes on and another note appeared out of thin air and I caught it. Which read:

'Oh if you want to have the trunk shrink to a smaller pocket size click the side of the trunk where there is a double triangle rune with a skull.

I looked on the side and found it to where I pressed it and it shrank to the size of a small gum pack and put it in my pocket.

""Alright time to find some type of civilization and see who lives here."

But as I said that a loud roar went throughout the forest and out of the bushes came a huge creature: Head of a lion, tail of a scorpion and wings of an eagle.

"What are you?"

"ROOOOAR!

(Small fight scene)

"You want some! Come git sum fucker!"

With this I drew one of the swords Silver Streak it said on the scabbard of the blade as it passed my eyes for a quick moment. Adrenaline now ran throughout my body and I was feeling giddy because of it. The beast then sprinted towards me with its claws raised up. I got into a stance and prepared myself for the beast.

It then struck down but my blade caught the claws as sparks flew due to the contact. It then kicked me in my torso and made me hit a tree. When I looked back up I rolled out of the way as the beast slashed where my head was and fell the tree that was a moment ago right behind me. It came at me again to high I readied myself. I swung myself underneath the beast and slashed at its midsection I stood in a stance and waited for the beast until it made the next move and I waited and then I heard a "THUD" and the beast whining.

(End scene)

""Well looks like you won't be hurting anyone for a long time and since you're an animal do you want me to put you out of your misery or do you want to lie there and bleed?"

It looked at me and lowered its guard.

"I'll take it you want me to kill you. Alright just know this was brought on to you. Farewell you were a good opponent"

"At this it smirked at my last comment and I plunged the sword into its head where more blood seeped out into the grass.

I fell back onto the grass with a breath

"Aaaghh. Fuck you were one crazy motherfucker you know that? Aww well later dude"

I just looked at the sky for a couple more minutes after that I got back up and checked myself over and I only had a few scratches on my body and uniform to which I changed into a new one. And continued on my way from the forest and to a path that lead away from this place.

 **A/N: So what do y'all think pretty cool huh well please review, ask questions, and give advice. With all this done it should be about 1,600 words idk ill check soon haha. \\(^3^)/ Well guys Prod-**

 ***ONII-CHAN!***

 **Oh Arceus no...Bye GUYS!**

 ***Quickly shuts laptop off and runs through a window***

 **Darkrai: -3- Why didn't he just ask me to teleport us somewhere else...**

 **Post Time 2:00 A.m PST**


	2. Chapter 2

MLP: Ch. 2 New Faces

(1 hour walking later)

"Alright lets see what's in store for me in this new place!"

I emerged from the tree line and looked upon a bustling town with other people going about their business.

"Awesome civilization at last!"

I continued to walk towards the town and went right through the greeting gateway they had which read

"WELCOME TO PONYVILLE!"

"Agh crap what the hell is this!"-Kairas exclaimed

(3rd POV)

With this said he went right through the town to the towns city hall.

As he was a couple meters away he heard a yell tell him

"MOVE OUTA THE WAY!"

When the person said that however he simply turned and caught whoever it was that tried to fly past him or in this case into him.

When he caught the person he noticed four things:

1\. The "persons" hair was in a rainbow

2\. This person had wings like a Pegasus

3\. This person was a girl...

4\. She was not human but a horse or pony or mare...whatever's

"Hey you okay?"

"Ugh crap that hurt yeah I'm fi-" she cut off mid-sentence as she saw my eyes and I saw hers.

General POV

"You're eyes are gorgeous"

"You're eyes are awesome"

As they both said this they both blushed and looked away from each other

"Can you...ugh...well can you please let go of me"- said Rainbow Dash

"Oh yeah sorry about that hehe"

"It's cool thanks for catching me"

"No prob I couldn't let a beautiful girl get hurt."

'Agh crap why did I say that!'

'He called me beautiful... that's not true'

The girl with rainbow hair looked down with a blush like the red in her hair and then looked back up to see him looking to the sky blushing trying to not look nervous.

"Hey the names Rainbow Dash."

"Oh um hi the names Kairas Sinclair, but I don't think I've ever heard if you"

"What I'm the fastest pony in all if Equestria well besides the Wonderbolts"

"Oh wait did you just call yourself a pony?"

"Yah well duh thats what we are right?"

"Umm sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not from this world I'm from a place called Earth where human existed and we had ponies-

"What were they like were they fast oooh were they pretty!"

"Umm no they couldn't fly or talk they were used to make fields for farms, to transport us humans, and to be our companions along with aiding us."

"Wow that's pretty crazy. Your world sounds a bit weird."

"Yah it kinda is".

"Well let me actually get a home real quick"

"Ok then you can meet my other friends"

With this they walked into the city hall and Kairas asked for available homes and prices. With that the clerk brought out 10 homes for sale and one was for sale near a cafe called Sugar Cube Corner. He bought the house which was a three bedroom and two bath and was only at 39,000 bits which wasn't all that bad. He got the keys and walked out of City Hall and passed by Mayor Mare who looked at him with a sultry look but was stopped immediately by Rainbow Dash who stayed a couple steps behind and growled at the mayor who quickly got the message.

As they talked and walked they soon found themselves in front of Rainbow Dash's friend's home of Twilight Sparkle which was a big tree fort-like home.

"Wooow. This. Is so cool."

"*giggle* Yah my friend Twilight Sparkle lives here she's a student of Princess Celestia."

"Wow that's pretty neat"

"And the egg head of the town hahaha"

Rainbow then opened the door to reveal the rest of her friends otherwise known as the Elements of Harmony.

"Hey everyone I want to introduce you to someone who's knew to Ponyville and Equestria. His names Kairas Sinclair and he's from Earth and was a human as his species is called."

They looked at him in an astounded way all but Twilight who narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh yes?" Asked Kairas as he saw Twilight's expression

She got up to him real close almost kissing close…

"I've read all about your kind they used to live here but became extinct for some unknown reason and they were horrible to most of the creatures here in Equestria and other kingdoms around."

"Woah woah woah that's not all of us there are people like that but that's why we have the police who uphold the law in my world and bring justice to those who would do harm to others. Well only in some places of the world anyway others were just plain bad."

At this her expression softened a bit with his explanation.

"Ok then sorry it's just I take what I read to heart. But do humans really eat meat?"

"Well yeah I mean it's a part of our diet because if we don't get it then we fall into an unhealthy life because meat gives us so much nutrients and vitamins it's almost required but not always."

At this a butter yellow mare with light pink hair and wings looked scared. To which Kairas noticed as she hid behind her mane. Kairas then walked up to her and them bent at his knees to be below her.

"Hi there little one what's your name?"

He said softly and with a heartily way

"I...I...it's f...f...Fluttershy..." And hid behind her mane again with a blush

"Aww you're so damn cute"

With this Kairas petted her head and scratched behind her ears. This seemed to get Fluttershy's attention as she leaned into the touch with a look of content. She realized her situation as she said a quiet 'meep' and went to the couch hugging a pillow and blushing

As Kairas looked around he looked the girls over one by one while they introduced themselves beside Dash and Fluttershy to which when he looked over Dash he noticed that her breasts were like B cups while Fluttershy's were Double D's and very noticeable.

The others were also introduced: Applejack a farm girl with an attractive down south accent and an attractive set of D bust breasts.

Twilight Sparkle student to the royal Princess Celestia a bookworm at best and the person in charge of the library/home she lives in.

Rarity the fashion queen of Ponyville who sported a posh accent when she talked but held a C cup bust and was attractive with her dark purple amethyst colored hair.

Fluttershy who was the caretaker of many animals and a kind hearted pony who to Kairas was so adorable and held her DD bust and had light pink hair and adorable blue eyes.

Pinky Pie otherwise known as the party maker who was just a ball if energy and Kairas laughed at how she was so talkative an fun to be around she also held a C cup bust.

Then Spike was introduced he was a fledgling dragon but to Kairas his next state was a neophyte dragon which would be when he turned 13 right now he is only 11 years of age.

"Hi there the names Spike."-S

"Huh. A neophyte dragon. Never thought id see one alive."

"Why do you say that?"-TS

"Because where I came from dragons were wizened beings with countless centuries of knowledge their existence is gone along with any type of treasure they knew of. And for spike to be alive here in your world is great."

Kairas then got down to spikes level on a knee.

"I'll train you. I will train you. To fight. To control your anger and anything that comes with it. I promise you this. I know if you train with me…you'll be able to grow not just physically, but mentally as well. Brother"

Spike then looked up at him with respect and shook his hand glad to find a new friend, ally, trainer, and brother to help him in his life…

 **A/N: I'm gonna end it here cuz I don't wanna ramble on. I feel like I'll do that if I continued this chapter. Alright well as you can see Kairas is now in Ponyville, has met the Mane 6 and Spike, and even vowed to help train him. Oh and in my fic Spike is a bit older he's just not as built as Kairas, Spike is just leaned out for helping here and there with the library. So I guess this chapter is done at 1335 words so good I went a bit over my quota excluding this A/N lol. But on the regular please message me about anything review, question, pitch an OC ill have the OC idea up until ch. 10 give me tips/ advice anything at all can tell me. I'll also be adding Deidrick from DemonicSin69 his stories are crazy awesome I keep re-reading them cuz they are funny and legit so check his stuff out if you can.**

 **Post: 12:32 A.M.**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 First job...FNG don't mess up...

 **A/n: Mmmk next chapter lets go!**

After introductions were done Kairas saw a note flash in mid-air reading:

 **KAIRAS,**

 **You have your first job as of today in 5 hours you are to go to a place named 'Canterlot' and assassinate a pony named blue blood as you will distinctly see him due to his high blue hair you have the tools. Now. Get to it.**

 **Thenatos**

 **P.s. Don't fuck up FNG.**

 **After that the note bur** ned up in a black flame and disappeared. Unbeknownst to the gang of friends

"Ok well can anyone tell me where Canterlot is?"- Kairas

"It's a couple hours away from here due north why?"- Twilight

"I need to go over there to have a word with your ruler so as to ensure that I won't be attacked or any other thing that might come up."- Kairas

"Ok well just go to the train station and select Canterlot it should only cost 10 bits for a ticket"

"Or I can use my wings"- Kairas said nonchalantly

With this he spread his wings which were a soft pink color which the girls all found attractive and they caressed them.

"Oh my gosh your wings are so soft like a cloud"- Dash

"They're softer than silk"-Rarity

"They're softer than Angel"-Fluttershy

"Wow they are soft"-Twilight

"Your wings sher are softer than a bed o' hay"-AJ

With all the attention his wings were getting they were shaking a bit but then they stiffened out along with another part of him which caused him to blush.

Rainbow looked at him and started to laugh as did Pinky, and Fluttershy held a blush and looked elsewhere the others were confused.

"Why does this feel so weird" Kairas

"It's cuz haha you have a hehaha you have a wing boner hahahaha"-Dash

"Aww man"

'That's not the only boner'- he thought

He just waited until his wings were relaxed as well as his friend downstairs. To which when his wings finally went down he stretched them out and folded them back in. He opened the door spread them again and said his good bye to the girls and took off towards Canterlot.

(2 hrs later)

Kairas had landed a bit off away from the front gate of the castle as was in the description of his latest note. He took the trunk of items and regrew it and took out one of the blades which held a red glaze named HELLFIRE and the two Beretta pistols along with two extra clips just in case. He also changed into the 5p3ct3r Suit and then attached the vespene gas canister to the backpack and the refined gold crystals as well. He then put the helmet and face mask. Now he looked like an angelic assassin.

"Alright now is the perfect time" he said through the vpu

He then went to climb on the side of the castle wall and shot a grappling hook to get started he attached himself to it and hauled himself up.

As he was scaling the wall Princess Luna was in her chambers getting ready for a small banquet. She was brushing her dark blue hair as she was also wearing a midnight blue dress which revealed one leg which revealed a garter strap that contained a couple stiletto blades in case anything were to happen and her cutie mark of a

*schink!*

Luna heard the sound of metal hitting stone. She then got up from her vanity and went to the balcony to which when she was about to get to the doors a pony was climbing up she got her stilettos in hand and hid on the side of the doors.

'Who in the land of Canterlot is this pony'-Luna thought

As the unknown pony kept walking through Luna's room he spoke...

"Oh crap whose room am I in."

His voice sounded raspy (like a ghost from Starcraft II) and it was strangely attractive.

"It would be mine stranger"

With this she closed the balcony doors as he twisted around and she locked the doors.

"Who are you?"-Kairas

"I should be asking you that."-Luna

They looked each other in the eyes or as best as Luna could because she could not see his eyes and she circled him until she was blocking the door. He mad a dash for the door but she brought her heeled foot up in time to clothesline him with her leg.

"GAK! Fuck!"

He coughed and was in the middle of the room.

"I will not let you leave here alive."

"Sorry ma'am but I have a job to do"

"What to kill my sister and I!"

"What no I'm trying to kill another but not you and your sister whoever you are."

His stance not wavering.

"You do not know who I am? I am Princess Luna of the night the one who raises and sets the moon. The one who created the night time sky!"

"You are Princess Luna!?"-Kairas said astonished

When she said that his helmet went back and exposed his face to her while bending down on one knee and bowing his head.

"My deepest apologies I thought you were another sent to sabotage me."-Kairas

"Back to our earlier conversation who are you stranger?"-Luna

"My name is Kairas Sinclair I am human turned pony as well as a soldier-for-hire, as well as bodyguard, assassin and a recon man"

"Rise Mr. Sinclair and your apology is accepted and I want to know who it is you are after."

"Sorry but I can't say classified."

"Then you can't-"

He shot past her without a thought and exited through the doors and started to hide and climb to look for Blue Blood.

Luna then looked dumbfounded as he shot past her and down the halls.

"Bollocks *gasp* no one heard that. Right?"

(Break fourth wall)

"You didn't hear that either right reader?"

 **(Prodigy Whispers- Just shake your head and keep reading!")**

(30 minutes later)

Kairas found Blue Blood in his personal chambers after he climbed through the rafters and railings. He's just waiting for the right moment to kill him. And it came as the pony entered the restroom to which Kairas climbed down and readied himself as he took out HELLFIRE from the cobalt sheath. He thought he was going to use the sniper but sadly he didn't.

With this he positioned himself away from the restroom doorway and out of the mirrors sight. With this Blue Blood then came out of the restroom with his ridiculously pomped up blue hair. Kairas then walked up behind the pony to kill and said in his voice.

"Blue Blood the pony."

"What the. Who in the hell are you, you idiotic whorse. If you're here to serve me then give me the food before I leave or if you're my bootlick then get to it.

"You stupid idiotic pompous prick I am your bane you fucking bastard. I am here in your chambers to personally see to your end."-Kairas

"Ha like you'd have the balls you stupid whorse"- BB

With this Kairas got pissed and swung the blade down and lopped off his left arm.

"AAAAAAAGH!"-BB

"Now are you afraid..."

"Agh haah it hurts so much please stop ill do anything ill give you bits any amount you want name your price but please stop."

"Hah your funny no amount of money can buy me right now your head must be served on a silver platter."

With this he silenced blue blood and lopped off his other arm to which more blood then came out profusely did coloring the bed into a red colour.

"Now then your head if you please hahahaha"

At this he cut his head clean from his shoulders and more blood colored the bed. He then got a set of butler attire and hid his mask within the recesses of his jacket and put glasses on. He then got a silver tray with a top cover to put Blue Bloods head in.

He got the dead pony's head and burned the bottom of it to stop the blood flow and put it within the silver tray. He smirked to himself to see the reaction of the royals within the castle. He then left the room to then head to the dining hall and proceeded to wait on the side until their dinner was served. Quietly though.

(Dining hall 10 minutes later)

'I wonder where that pony went off to' thought Luna as she had contemplated on where he was but as she was thinking Kairas was actually right behind her but he was going to serve the head to someone else.

As the butlers were called to serve the food Kairas then moved to put the head in the middle of the dining table to which he did not reveal the 'meal', but left it there for someone to open it. When some pony did however they screamed in fright as Blue Bloods head came into view as it was mutilated.

"Who could have done this"

"Whoever did this is sick in the head"

When they stopped Celestia stopped all the Butlers in place except for Kairas.

"You there butler who are you!?"-Celestia commanded

"Well I guess the jig is up"

After Kairas said this he tore off the butler uniform and put his assassin uniform on (Specter uniform) but also made sure no one would see his face besides Luna who knew who it was...

"Who are you? An assassin!?"-Celestia

"Of sorts I only answer to the call of Thenatos and obey his orders only"-Kairas

"He works for the God of Death!?"

"He is an evil dark being!"

"He must be dead then."

"I assure you I am very much alive you idiotic fo-"

Before Kairas could finish his sentence he was kicked in the face by a golden hoof.

"AGH FUCK THAT HURT LIKE A BITCH! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDE HOW THAT FEELS! OH FUCK oww that really hurts…son of a bitch…."

Kairas yelled, part of his face mask was hit off and his eye was exposed. His red eye.

"He's a demon!"

"Fuck!"

He then ran at Celestia which she stuck her hand out to catch him but he slid under and headed towards the window and jumped through it.

*Glass crashing*

A note was left on the floor a couple steps before Kairas jumped which read:

"The one of blue is now a red hue

The one in black will be back

But for now rest because its for the best

And your lives will be nevermore"

-Sincerely Thenatos

To which Celestia ran to the window and saw the wings spread out and flap away.

 **A/N: Alright another chapter done and at 1,780 words wooh! I'm getting better at this. Haha well its good to complete chapter after chapter for people to read and all yah know. Ok so as usual review, question, tips/advice, pitch an OC I can hopefully use in the later chapters possibly as a friend, ally enemy, but not a love interest sorry I already got four females for Kairas you already read one and you already guessed the other one but can you guess the last two?**

 **Post: 12:34 A.M.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 Soo surprise?

 **A/N: So i just wanted to give you a nicely done lemon chapter with some humor and love lol haha**

Kairas arrived back at his home late last night to which he unlocked the door to the yell of:

"SURPRISE!"-Everypony

"HOLY CRAP"

With this he took his swords and brandished them in front of him and the ponies all got scared of this action.

"Ahh sorry force of habit and reaction."

Every pony 'oohed' at his statement

After everypony settled down Kairas was introduced to more pony's and sat down with Twilight and her friends. The music was blaring and he saw who created it and it was a pony with purple lensed goggles and with electric blue hair who also had black headphones.

'Damn she's fine'-he thought

"Who's she?"- Kairas

"Oh that's our friend Vinyl Scratch she's a dj for all of Ponyville and Equestria."- said Twilight

"Her stage name is also Dj Pon3"- Pinkie added

"That's awesome"- Kairas

He then made his way over to the booth.

"HEY!" He yelled over Vinyl's wubs

She looked through her violet lensed goggles and saw Kairas.

"YO WHAT'S UP!"- she yelled back

He made a hand motion or her to come down to him. She then put the playlist to auto play and stepped down from the booth. And they were able to talk a bit normally to each other.

"Hey what's up, ummm"

"Kairas. Kairas Sinclair at your service"

He said with a little bow and his right arm to the left.

"*giggle* Well Mr. Sinclair what is that you need of me. Need me for an event?"

"No. Not yet. But I was wondering if I could perhaps dj for a bit."

"You dj?"- Vinyl said looking disbelieving

"Yeah where I came from I used to before I had a career to make ends meet."

"Ok go for it."

She got back on the booth and faded her music out while I got my laptop and headphones set up. Coincidentally his left headphone had Vinyl's cutie mark on it but highlighted in the electric blue of her hair and on the right was a rainbow with a cloud for Dash's mark.

"Hey what's your stage name?"

Kairas' POV

"Oh it's dj BassBlaster"

(A/N: if this is anyone's name sorry but I like bass boosted dub)

"Hey everyone we have new dj'ing pony on the tables his name is DJ BASSBLASTER!"

The ponies within the area clapped their hands together and I took up the booth with my outfit I had. I guess Thenatos sneaked it in there...

The outfit was of a Master programmer of Tron with the white neon trim and the black sleek helmet.

"Ok everypony! It's time for the bass to drop hard!" I said with a deep bass boosted voice

I played:

Raise Your Fist- Space Laces Excision and Downlink

Jolt- Wuki

Execute- Excision

After Dark- Joel Fletcher

Existence VIP- Excision

Thunder- W&W

Another Day xCore remix by Modestep

Tremor- Dimitri Vegas, Martin Garrix, and Like Mike

Here We Go- Goldfish and Blink

Tsunami- DVBBS & Borgeous

The Scientist- Flux Pavilion

The last song was Deviance- by Excision

All of these songs were bass boasted and remixed by the night. Everypony was on the dance floor there was hardly any pony sitting down or at the bar. Even Twilight's dancing was better! Which her friends told me how she danced was horrible but with a bit of liquor in her she danced way better

By the end of the night everypony was sweating and heated to which everypony was leaving in pairs. So I put the playlist on auto play and headed down to the dance floor. Which I made a dance circle and had an awesome song play.

(Astronote 90's love-extended)

I then popped, locked and flowed throughout the song the ponies kept cheering me on. It was awesome.

I got back on the booth and Vinyl came up to me.

"Hey nice job Kairas."

"Thanks used to this when I was college where I came from"

"Really wow that's really good, hey you wanna get a drink?

"Yeah sure kinda parched"

We then left the both and had the music on auto play and left to the bar for some drinks. After a couple drinks we both felt a bit dazed and we saw Dash trying to leave while inside the building.

"Hold on there fly-girl"

I said a bit slurred.

"Nooo get off me Kairas."

"Nope not gonna let yah. Your drunk and you are not gonna fly plastered ok."

"Fine I guess" she pouted and grumbled

She looked adorable with her small buzz blush as did Vinyl she looked good.

"Well where do we go from here?" Vinyl asked more tipsy

"We can head back to my room it's quieter since I had soundproofing installed today."

"Let's goooo hahaha!" Yelled Dash

And we walked up the stairs or tried to get to my room with a giggling Rainbow Dash and Vinyl Scratch with me laughing my ass off at our antics.

"Holy crap haven't had this much fun in a while"

We had sobered up a little bit to where we can actually see right but we still had a buzz of the alcohol going through us, so I got us some water bottles and gave them one. Cold ones at that. I also put some air conditioning for a couple hours to help.

"Oh damn thanks Kairas"

We had then got onto the couch and just talked for a little until Vinyl asked me a personal question.

"Hey Kairas where are you from?"

"Oh uhm well I'm from a place that's out of this world"

"Oh really like where?"

"Well I'm actually another being from another world called Earth which our species are called humans. So uh yeah hehe"

"Dang you're not kidding"

"Yeah"

"Are you a virgin then?"

With this Rainbow did a spit take and Kairas blushed and looked down. Vinyl had the look of a trickster on her face in which Kairas then looked at her.

"What?"- Kairas

"Are you a cherry boy?"-Vinyl asked again

"Am I a virgin yes. Am I a cherry boy no."- He said outright

"Oh then tell us what have you've gotten to?"-Vinyl

"Well I've gotten a girl off by just fingering her and going down on her. I've also gotten another girl off by just sucking her nipples they were really sensitive."

'Fuck'-thought both of the mares

Rainbow then smiled and got close to Kairas and wrapped her arms from behind and breathes into his ear.

"Then could you do the same for us?"

Kairas knowing she was trying to trick him replied with...

"Only if you want me to go down on you for 2 hours straight"

'Oh sweet Celestia and Luna to the stars and heavens YES!'

The girls blushed and meekly nodded.

 **(Lemon start if you wanna skip look for the bold lettering)**

Kairas then turned Dash quickly underneath him and kissed her with passion for a couple minutes with Vinyl watching a little ways away and getting jealous of Rainbow.

When the two parted for air Rainbow was looking meek and flushed. Kairas grinned and said,

"It looks like our athlete is already breathless hehe."

He then turned to Vinyl and pulled her close to him and did the same to her as well but with Vinyl being a bit shocked.

"Hold on"

Kairas grabbed Vinyls goggles and took then off.

"Wait NO!"

But he already took them off and seen her eye color.

"Wow"

Was all he could saw the bright red iris' looked gorgeous with her hair color.

"Your eyes are gorgeous..."-Kairas

"Shuddup...jmmph!"

Before she could finish however Kairas got her in another heated kiss where their tongues fought for dominance.

*pop*

As Kairas was quickly kissed passionately by Rainbow who did the same thing.

"Hah hah"-was all Dash could sound

With this Kairas got her shirt and lifted it up while Vinyl took his shirt off for him and he did the same with Vinyl. While he took his short off they both noticed the many scars and cuts he had on his body but he was still muscular.

"Oh sweet Celestia...this is gonna be good!"- Vinyl cried out

"Oh it gets better sweetheart"-Kairas he then stood up and unbuckled his pants and dropped them to the floor and he was now on his underwear.

Dash was panting and running herself through her tights. While Vinyl did the same through her dj suit.

'Wow!'- thought both girls

'Will that even fit inside me?'-Dash thought

She then looked at her pussy which was a lil small but she still got wet from his foal-maker

'Oh YES come to momma!'-yelled Vinyl inside her head

His girth was larger than the regular stallion as he looked at both Vinyl and Dash. Vinyl smiled as she grabbed Dash and threw her to the bed and went behind her.

"Eep!"- Dash squealed as she was thrown to the bed

Vinyl then got behind Dash and started to play with her pussy her blue skin being separated by the pink flesh of Dash's pussy got Kairas harder. Dash then moaned at the small amount of pleasure she got especially with how Vinyl was moving her digits within her snatch.

Kairas got on his knees and started to lick around Dash's toned thighs to her vulva but went over it to the other side of her thigh and back until he plunged his tongue into her.

"OOOOoooh Kairas don't stoAAAHP!"-Dash

Dash had felt Kairas licking her thighs and Vinyl playing with her breasts and tweaking her nipples along with nibbling on her ear and neck. But when he had plunged his tongue within her she felt pleasure like never before even when she pleasured herself at times.

"Hey Kairas I think she's ready"

"I think so too Vinyl"

'Ready for what' Dash thought dazed

But soon she felt what 'ready' was. She looked down and saw Kairas's foal maker and she just bit her lip.

"Are you ready Dash?"-Kairas asked just in case

"Of course I am...just be gentle please..."

She asked meekly

Kairas just smiled and saw that Dash looked extremely cute right now. He then lined himself up an inserted the head of his dick into her.

"Eep!"-Dash exclaimed

"Oh are you okay"

"Yah I'm fine it just felt different for me"

He then continued on to put himself to the hilt inside of her.

"Oh my SWEET CELESTIA!"-Dash yelled out

She had never felt anything like this before and relished the feeling of being so full. But when Kairas had started to pull out she panicked and locked her legs and put her arms around his neck. Kairas chuckled at this.

"It's ok Dash I'll still be with you."-Kairas soothingly said and she relaxed her grip but also panted due to the pleasure.

Kairas then drew out slowly then went back. He did this for a little bit until Dash said something,

"Faster"-she said quietly

"What?"

"Go faster and harder"

He then picked up his speed and went into her a bit harder.

Vinyl watched this from behind Dash as she started to kiss her and pleasure her more. Kairas then got Vinyl and kissed her to which she melted into the kiss.

"Faster...ooooohh...Kairas...faster"-Dash panted out

Dash's face was flushed red and her tongue had lolled out Kairas then got creative and picked her up and started to fuck her while standing up her legs locked around his waist and her arms on his neck.

" . .Oh oh oh oh gosh this feels so good!"-Dash said in a pleasure high

Kairas kept bringing her up and down on him and she loved it he then got on the bed and had Dash ride him reverse cowgirl.

'Oooh that looks like fun'-Vinyl thought as she bit her lip and fingered herself

Kairas looked at Vinyl and saw she had her eyes closed he smiled and grabbed her quickly and brought her over to be on his face while Dash rode him.

"Oh! Kairas what are yoooooAGH!"-Vinyl

He now had two in the saddle as he ate out Vinyl and fucked Dash. Dash just kept bouncing on his dick like it was the next Daring Do book to be released and Vinyl was riding his face as if making music with it.

"Oh jeez his tongue feels like it's got a mind of its own."- Vinyl said in pleasure

"His foal maker is so big and fulfilling Vinyl you need to have it!"-Dash exclaimed

"Oh fuck Dash I'm gonna cum!"

"Inside! Release it inside me!"

He kept bouncing her and thrusting into her faster and harder. Dash and Vinyl were really close to their own orgasms as well.

"Oh fuck!"-Kairas yelled out

Kairas slammed into Dash one last time as he poured his seed into her and sucked on Vinyl's clit hard.

"Oh. YES!"-Dash yelled as her eyes rolled back from the pleasure

"Oooohhh"-Vinyl moaned in orgasm

"Ooohhh mmm oooh my that felt like the best drop ever..."-Vinyl also said as she flopped down next to Kairas.

When she looked Kairas was still full mast. He was still trying to breath from his sexual release while Dash still quivered from her secondary orgasm. Vinyl then took hold of Kairas's foal maker and started to jack him as he moaned in pleasure from her hand.

"It's still my turn to get a creamy one."-Vinyl said seductively

She then took hold of his penis and started to lightly suckle on the tip tasting both his and Dash's juices. This also had Kairas moaning out because of the pleasure he was getting. With his member hard Vinyl let it fall from her mouth with a small *pop*.

"Giggle. Looks like your ready for another round"-Vinyl

Kairas grinned at this.

"Oh you have nooo idea"

After he said that he grabbed her and rolled her over so she was on top which made Vinyl squeal in delight as she felt his tip slightly push into her entrance.

"Oooh"-Vinyl moaned quietly

She teased Kairas's length by moving her mare hood on his shaft and not letting it go inside and slipping it past her entrance on purpose which Kairas got a little frustrated. He then got Vinyl by the hips and picked her up a little and brought her down onto his length.

"Oh my dear god in Celestia!"-Vinyl cried out

Her tongue had lolled out in the process and she had grabbed onto Kairas. He stood up with her and kept fucking her standing all the while driving deeper into her.

"Oh my minds going blank I'm feeling numb my mare-hood feels so good!"-Vinyl yelled out in ecstasy

Kairas kept slamming into her repeatedly and then got her and flipped her around to where she faced away from him but was still standing and having sex. She continued to moan out as he kept pushing into her until she felt her womb loosen up.

"Kairas go in now!"

He didn't hesitate as he slammed into her and pushed past her womb entrance and into her womb.

"OH FUCK!"-Kairas yelled out

After he said this he spilled his seed within her.

"Oh yeeeesss. Best. Orgasm. Ever. Better drop too. Mmm"

 **End lemon**

Kairas was going to pull out but Vinyl stopped him.

"No stay like that. It feels really good."

And he did. Also Rainbow had enough energy to then snuggle up to Kairas on the other side and fall asleep mumbling.

"Best. Party ever huh Vinyl."

"Yeah"-Vinyl replied

"Wow that was something else"-Kairas said tired

"Night Kairas, Dash"

"Night" they both said back exhaustedly

 **A/N: Ok Lemon scene done! And with two of my most favorite female mares in this cartoon.**

 **Dash: Prodigy where are you come back to Dashie pwease.**

 **Prodigy: I'll be right there doll. As always review, tips/advice, Oc idea, no flaming please. Also 2,530 words awesome! So I gotta go guys later**

 **Post time: 12:39 A.M.**


End file.
